Feliz Navidad
by 93DarkRose
Summary: Shikamaru va a visitar a Temari el dia de Navidad pero como no la encuentra, Entra a su cuarto. Cuando Temari lo descubre con su ropa intima lo que el imbecil dice es: Feliz Navidad! ShikaTema


Naruto no me pertenece

Solo una pequeña idea que me vino a la mente

Felices Fiestas!

* * *

'Que problematico'

Asi era la situación en la que se encontraba Shikamaru

Temari le habia ducho que la tenia que ir a visitar en Navidad, Como ella iba a pasar la Navidad en Konoha le dio la direccion del hotel y el numero de cuarto en el que se estaba hospedando, Por miedo a lo que ella le pudiera hacer si no la visitaba la fue a visitar, eran las 5:00 pm. exactamente

'Uff Estoy a tiempo'

Toco la puerta, Gracias a Dios nadie contesto.

Shikamaru se sintió intrigado siendo como ella era Temari nunca era impuntual y se le dijo que la visitara a esa hora ella deberia estar ahi, Shikamaru abrió la puerta notando que no estaba con seguro

" Temari "

Entro al cuarto, y era bastante lindo tenia una pequeña cocina, una sala con un sofa para dos personas, habian 2 puertas una parecia ser un pequeño closet y la otra el asumió que era el cuarto de ella

Entro a la cocina y noto que estaba completamente limpia, ni una gota de agua derramada, ni una particula de polvo o de grasa alrededor. Sintió curiosidad y abrió el refrigerador.

Botellas de agua y frutas era todo lo que veia. Pero estaban acomodadas por orden las botellas por fecha de expiración y las frutas por sabor, color y gusto. Todo era a la perfeccion

' Igualita a mi mama '

Shikamaru tomo una botella de agua y unas cuantas cerezas cuando termino las echo al zafacon y se dirigio a la sala

El sofa se veia totalmente limpio y tenia una sabana para cubrirlo del polvo, arriba, en el techo habia una abanico para mantener la temperatura calida en el cuarto

Al frente del sofa habia una mesa con varias peliculas, Las tomo y leyo los titulos

' Wow le encantan las peliculas romanticas, yo las odio '

Luego se dirigio al closet lo abrió y encontro que la ropa tambien estaba organizada, obeservo que habian una que otra minifalda y unos trajes sexis, Sus mejillas se enrojecieron

' Alomejor ella me puede ordernar mi closet asi, Yo soy un desastre acomodando ropa '

Finalmente se dirigió a donde mas queria al cuarto.

Al entrar lo primero que noto fue que habia perfume por todos lados, perfume de Vainilla

' Huele rico '

La cama era grande y estaba cubierta en sabanas color purpura y nievamente totalmente limpias y recogidas.

Noto que al lado de la cama habian una coquetas se dirigio a ellas con curiosidad de saber lo que habia en ellas. Abrio una y penso que se habia ganado la loteria

' Justo lo que buscaba '

Era el lugar donde al parecer ella guardaba la ropa interior, Saco un sosten y lo toco obsesivamente, era tan suave lo viro para ver el size y sus ojos se querian salir de citio

' 38 c '

Lo guardo y tomo una prenda mas intima, un pantaloncito [ hot pant

Shikamaru no sabia de donde vino el impulso pero lo olio y se lo puso en la cara

Luego otras dos prendas mas, estaba tan hipnotizado que no noto que alguien estaba saliendo de la ducha

Temari salio completamente desnuda, ya que no esperaba que nadie estuviera en su cuarto, mucho menos Shikamaru con su ropa interior en la cara.

Ella se sonrojo al ver lo que el joven hacia

" Shikamaru, que demonios haces ? "

Para error de ella se olvido de que ella estaba completamente desnuda

Ante la voz de ella la reaccion obvia de Shikamaru fue virarse a donde ella estaba

Ella tomo la sabana que estaba en la cama y se cubrio

" Que haces?! "

Shikamaru estaba jodido sabia que ella lo iba a matar no podia pensar en una buena excusa, para empezar que iba a decir, y para complicar las cosas mas la habia visto desnuda, Sin pensar dijo lo primero que le vino a mente

" Feliz Navidad "

Shikamaru sonrio timidamente, Temari no podia mas

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! "

El gritó pudo ser escuchado hasta la oficina de la Hokage

* * *

3 Horas Despues

Un Shikamaru moreteado y maltratado llego a la oficina de Tsunade seguido por una enfurecida y sonrojada Temari

" Tsunade, me quiero ir a Suna de inmediato "

" Que navidad mas problematica "

* * *

Espero les haya gustado 


End file.
